Arrangements for combining sampled data outputs from many sensors have been known for some time. Such arrangements have in the past also addressed the problem of isolating the respective sensors from one another, while their outputs were being combined.
Moreover, the direct piezoelectric coupling of surface elastic waves between electrodes from a pulsed oscillator to receiver circuitry is also well known. See "Direct Piezoelectric Coupling to Surface Elastic Waves" by R. M. White and F. W. Voltmer in Vol. 7, No. 12 Applied Physical Letters (Dec. 15, 1965).
However, the combination of sampled data outputs by using voltage or current sampled data outputs to modulate voltage controlled oscillators coupled to a piezoelectric acoustic delay line with mixing diodes is a new and improved technique exhibiting substantial advantages over the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to develop a new and improved arrangement for time multiplexing a plurality of samplable voltage and/or current inputs.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention herein to conduct time multiplexing of a plurality of electrical inputs in an arrangement of voltage controlled oscillators diode coupled to an acoustic delay line.